


A Common Occurrence

by Snubberdoodle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink sort of, Teasing, lots of banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snubberdoodle/pseuds/Snubberdoodle
Summary: “Lovely to see you’ve stopped ignoring me.”Jonathan rolled his eyes at that, not that Ed would have noticed. He was far too busy undoing the buttons on the other man’s shirt and looking like the cat who got the cream. The second his partner’s pale chest was free for him to explore he did just that, running jittery hands over familiar scarred skin. They met in the middle for one gentle kiss, one solitary moment of romance, before Edward decided to start talking again.





	A Common Occurrence

The hour was a late one. Jonathan could not tell exactly due to the fact that the only clock in the apartment was in another room although frankly he didn't care. He had made no plans for that night nor for the following morning so it mattered not how late into the night he lay awake reading. It was a relaxing activity, and one he thoroughly enjoyed, yet one that was nearly always tragically cut short by-

"Good evening Jon."  
As if on cue, Edward Nygma strolled casually into the room, hands behind his back and taking long, confident strides towards the bed. It wasn't truly causal, it was overly so. It was the casual of a man trying his hardest to look it, which meant that Edward had something planned for the two of them. Not hard to guess what given the time and location, but Jonathan thought it best to simply let this scene play out as he was sure Ed had been rehearsing whatever was going to happen for at least seven hours, if not longer. Best to just let him perform.

"Evening Edward." He said as he returned his focus to his book for what little time he had left with it that night.   
"How were things with Oswald?"

There was a small pause, leading Jonathan to believe that Ed had not been expecting an inquiry into his day's activities, but he quickly recovered.

"All is well with Oswald I'm happy to say. He is planning to rob the Gotham City Museum this coming Thursday, so I assisted him with his plans in ways that only someone as clever as I can do."  
Now that the man had begun talking about himself there was next to no way to get him to stop, so Jonathan let the ceaseless babble fade into the background as he continued reading. The book was one Edward had gotten him for Christmas about the hidden influence of probabilities and statistics on human thought and activity; or in other words, a book on a new study in psychology. It was turning out to be a surprisingly interesting read, easy to follow and hard to put down, filled to the brim with-

"Enjoying your book?"  
Once again Jonathan was pulled from his thoughts by the insatiable ginger standing at the foot of the bed. Although he was sure it went against Edward's ‘plan’, Jonathan did not look up from his book as he evenly replied,

"Why yes I am."  
An annoyed huff sounded from the middle of the room and Jonathan grinned to himself, imagining the angry pout on Edward's face. He would love to see it first hand, but toying with Ed was worth a little sacrifice. It never failed to improve his mood.

"Well, I can certainly think of something else you could be enjoying right now."  
Jonathan sighed, feigning disinterest as he spared a glance over the top of his book. Edward had stripped himself down to only his underwear, suit neatly folded and placed on Jonathan's desk. All he had on now was a dark green pair of boxer-briefs with, somehow yet naturally, a lighter pattern of small question marks. He must custom order them. The moment he noticed that Jonathan's attention was on him he struck a pose, puffing out his chest and closing his eyes as he tipped his head back, running his fingers slowly through his hair. It was almost as if he hadn't been sulking about not being constantly admired just a few seconds ago. Jonathan indulged him for just a moment, taking a good long look up and down before humming appreciatively and looking back down at the page in front of him.

"You look lovely. Green always has been your color."   
Edward's smile was audible in his response.

"I'm glad you agree."

There was a pressure on the bed to the right of Jonathan as an arm slowly laid itself across his chest, soft fingers tenderly pulling up his silken shirt. An equally soft pair of lips soon began ghosting themselves over his neck and shoulder, lingering just long enough for him to register the kiss before they moved on. Despite his confident facade, Jon could feel Edward's rapid heartbeat against his own ribs and registered the minute trembling of his fingers. The man was nervous, very much so in fact, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. He would work himself into a frenzy of doubt, overthinking every little detail of his partner’s responses to the point where he could barely function. Jonathan smiled slightly to himself as increasingly twitchy fingers began undoing his shirt buttons. For a man who always so desperately wanted attention, Edward was rather terrible at getting it.

He continued to pour over his book, however, though not out of spite for the other man. Edward needed to learn to outgrow this ridiculous notion that Jonathan would ever do anything to hurt him by any interpretation of the word. There were better ways to fix this problem perhaps, but it would cause no damage and was all in good fun. Now Jonathan did not see himself as a man prone to having fun, but riling up Edward Nygma might just be classified as such, so he continued to read his book. Well, he wasn't actually reading it, more staring blankly at the words and not bothering to hide his smirk when Ed would pause the ineffective assault on the side of his neck to check and see if he was paying attention to him yet and huff when he didn't appear to be. The word 'adorable' just didn't seem to want to leave Jonathan's mind. 

It took less than a minute of this before Ed, it seemed, had had enough. Jonathan felt his book being pushed down onto his chest and turned his head to look over at his very annoyed bedmate, trying hard to fake a confused expression as he raised an eyebrow innocently.

"Did you want something?"  
Edward gave him a thoroughly unimpressed look.

"Yes. Obviously."  
He leaned forward and kissed Jon quickly, softly, his manicured fingers now plucking at the hem of his partner's pajama bottoms.

"Pay attention to me, Jonathan."  
Jonathan sighed again, though not at all sincerely, marking his place in his book and carefully placing it on his bedside table. Edward had suffered long enough, as he was sure the other man would more than agree with.

"If you insist."  
In one swift motion he rolled the pair of them over so that he was now hovering over Edward, hands on either side of his head with just the hint of a suggestive expression on his face. The man beneath him, for just a split second, bore a look of genuine surprise as the back of his head flopped softly onto the pillow beneath it. That rare sight was gone almost as soon as it had appeared, replaced by the smug half-smile he was so prone to. 

“Lovely to see you’ve stopped ignoring me.”  
Jonathan rolled his eyes at that, not that Ed would have noticed. He was far too busy undoing the buttons on the other man’s shirt and looking like the cat who got the cream. The second his partner’s pale chest was free for him to explore he did just that, running jittery hands over familiar scarred skin. They met in the middle for one gentle kiss, one solitary moment of romance, before Edward decided to start talking again.

"I apologize if my advances were too subtle for you, but surely a man as perceptive as yourself should have been able to-"

"Are you going to be talking for the rest of the night?"  
Annoyance darkened Edward’s face for the briefest moment at the interruption. He valued what he said more than anyone else ever did and hated being cut off, but Jonathan never passed up the opportunity to do just that. It was amusing and, as a bonus, gave him Ed’s very cute grouchy face to look at. However this time it barely lasted a second as Edward quickly reverted back to his previous expression, eyelids lower and smirk wider than before.

"Unless you plan on utilizing your natural talents to make me do otherwise."  
Jonathan raised his eyebrow at this and leaned in to kiss him again. He started slow, barely sliding his lips across Edward’s, leaving just the hint of a real kiss each time he pulled away. Once the ginger was thoroughly through with the pace they were setting and looked just about ready to begin chattering away again was when it was time to begin in earnest. Jonathan’s tongue quickly disappeared into the other man’s obnoxious mouth, swallowing up whatever he had been about to say. An arm quickly hooked itself around his slender neck as his partner wasted no time in wrapping his legs around Jon’s. They continued this way for awhile, tongue against tongue and fingers trailing along every scratch they could reach. Naturally, however, it did not take all that long before the man beneath Jonathan began to get antsy. Ed tried his best to kiss him through the removal of his flannel pajama bottoms but ended up having to break away with an irksome mutter. Jonathan just smiled.

"Simply no patience."  
His pants and boxers were shoved down his bony legs in one swift motion and he shuddered imperceptibly as his lover’s eager hand wrapped itself around his length. This minuscule motion had not gone unnoticed by Edward, who knew that for Jonathan it amounted to a full-body shudder. 

"Well you're never any good at furthering this type of interaction."  
Came the cocky reply. Unable to help himself, Ed kept talking, fist beginning to move in an all too well-practiced motion.  
"If it were up to you I would be forever left to suffer, trapped in an eternal cage of my own unattended arousal until the point at which I-”

For the second time that evening his ever important words were cut off, though he was left no time to complain as it was a mouth that silenced him this time around. Edward’s lips were soft and warm just like the rest of him, but surprisingly so were Jonathan’s. Oh they could be chapped and bleed from time to time, and they sure as hell didn’t look the part, but they were far from the hard, immovable lines they appeared to be, and Ed loved with all his heart that he was the only one who knew this.   
The kiss was a quick one, but Jonathan had no intention of stopping there.

“You are,” He pressed his lips to Ed’s cheek, “without a doubt,” to his jaw, “the most dramatic man I have ever met." to the base of his neck. Edward hummed satisfactorily, the fingers that had been tugging on Jonathan’s cock drifting up to curl tenderly in his hair.

"Why thank you, I feel it adds a great deal to my personality. After all, The Riddler without flair is noth-iing!"  
The act of silencing the infamously talkative Edward Nygma may seem an impossible task, but to someone who had been with him as long as Jonathan it was downright effortless. All it takes is a careful nibble to just the right spot on his neck and the man becomes tense and speechless. It's almost sad, really, that he still responds so intensely to such minor things at his age but it does make for a lovely show. 

Jonathan's mouth traveled steadily across his partner’s collarbone and down along his chest, spidery fingers dancing their way over ticklish ribs to peel down a pair of far too restrictive boxer shorts. He tossed them aside with ease, continuing to kiss and suck on the more sensitive areas of Edward's neck, careful not to cause any bruising. The man would kill him if he did. ‘It tarnishes my image,’ He would say. 'How am I supposed to instill fear in my enemies whilst sporting an obnoxious hickey?’ Although looking at him now, freckled face and chest flushed red, giving an overzealous moan as his cock was given a light squeeze, it was a wonder how he intended to instill fear in anything.

“Now there’s the sound I wanted to hear.”  
After only a few strokes Edward was at a complete loss for words, one fist clenched in the sheets and the other in his own fiery curls. Each action Jonathan made was met with the most beautiful reaction. His own cock was aching between his legs but he elected to ignore it for the time being in favor of pleasuring his partner. Every exaggerated whimper sent a jolt through his body that set a fire in the low, carnal places of his stomach. 

It wasn’t long until he reached his breaking point, unable to resist the urgent invitation of Edward’s thrusting hips any longer. He broke contact to reach over and open a drawer in the bedside table which contained an open box of condoms and a very regrettable flavor of lube. Yes, flavor. Jonathan had learned his lesson about sending his lover out to their resident sex shop alone when he returned with several small bottles of sour apple flavored lube. The stuff was a slimy shade of transparent green, which was most definitely the sole reason why it was now in their home. Jonathan rolled his eyes at the bottle he removed from the drawer, setting it down beside him and tearing a condom out of its packaging. Those few seconds without contact proved to be far too long for Ed, however, who had let out a needy huff the moment Jonathan had released him, opening his eyes to give the man above him a look of betrayal. 

“Jonathan…” He trailed off, unwilling to beg yet unable to stop himself, bringing down the hand that had been pulling on his hair to pull on his dick instead. Well if he kept on like that he would cum in no time, and that would be a far too anticlimactic ending to their night. Jonathan grabbed hold of his partner's hand, intertwining their fingers and pressing them into the mattress. His other hand, after rolling the condom down his shaft, rubbed tender circles into the soft, heated thigh of the man who’s wonderfully desperate whine was surely meant to have been something more cooly demanding. Oh how glad he was that it hadn’t turned out that way. Leaning over Edward with one hand steadily moving up in between his legs he planted a kiss to his ear before murmuring into it with a grin clearly curling his lips. 

“I seem to recall you wanting my attention.”   
Ed bit his lip in an attempt to muffle the high pitched groan that spilled from his throat at Jonathan's voice. Deep and full of intent, he could probably reach his climax from it alone. It left him hot and spluttering, which under normal circumstances he would have despised, but these were most certainly not normal circumstances. Ever so slightly out of breath, Edward took it upon himself to respond.

“Yes yes and you would be recalling that correctly, however you seemed a tad preoccupied just then so I felt justified in taking matters into my own hands-”  
He went quiet with a small noise of surprise when Jonathan, continuing to find new ways to shut him up, hooked a hand behind his knee and swiftly lifted it above his head. Being more startled than anything, Edward was bound to start yammering away again, so Jonathan waisted absolutely no time in lubing up his fingers and trailing them, slow and slick, over his partner’s entrance. A shudder of anticipation ran through Ed’s body at the sensation and he gasped loudly as a bony finger carefully pushed its way inside him. 

“Would it kill you to cease your endless chatter for just a little while?”  
Edward meet his lovers' gaze with just a hint of self-dignified defiance, but whatever that snarky mouth had been about to say was replaced with a breathy whine as Jonathan slipped in another finger and began twisting them rhythmically in and out.  
“That was rhetorical, you needn’t answer it. In fact I would prefer if you didn’t.”  
Edward's eyes were closed in ecstasy, so naturally he missed the mischievous smirk that was twisting the corners of Jonathan’s mouth, a smirk that would terrify most beyond imagining but one that would have made his insides coil in the best way possible.   
“I would much rather hear the lovely noises you make when I do things like this.”  
All at once Jonathan curled the fingers plunged deep inside Ed and grabbed onto his leaking cock to rapidly pump his fist up and down it. His smile became a victorious one as Edward’s back arched with a wanton scream, hands clawing desperately at the sheets and hips thrusting wildly. A low chuckle fell from Jonathan's lips as he released the wet length in his hand, leaving the other man breathless. The spark of that dark, sensuous voice was what lit the fire of pure need in Edward. He needed more than the now three fingers inside of him, spreading him wide and just barely grazing his sweet spot with every curl of the knuckles. He needed, more than anything else in the world, to be so full of Jonathan that he couldn't speak, that he couldn't think of anything else but the long, thin cock driving into him. He needed… He needed… 

“Jon…”  
Low and breathy, the hushed plea of his name sent a quiver through Jonathan's body and he had to bite his lip to keep back the groan that bubbled up from his gut. He leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Ed’s chest before replying,  
“Yes darling?”

“I need you, more of you, all of you.”  
Jonathan let out another deep chuckle.

“Is that so?”

“Now, Jonathan.”

It seemed Edward had reached his limit in the area of his boyfriend’s teasing. He bucked back onto Jonathan's fingers to drive home his point, as if Jon wasn't more than willing to give him exactly what he so desperately wanted. Easing himself out, he quickly slicked up his length to make certain that his lover would be in no pain as he entered him equally slowly. He reveled in Ed’s expression slowly melting from one of critical, almost painful need to one of self-satisfied bliss as his wish was leisurely granted. Edward, upon seeing the intensity of the stare trained on his body, smirked and speared himself back on Jonathan's cock with an overly theatrical moan that rapidly turned into a genuine one as Jon saw fit in that moment to grab his partner's waist and thrust his hips up wickedly. Seeing the shorter man spread out like this, one hand lost in his jostled red hair, freckled legs wrapped around his bony waist, the only thought in his mind was,  
“Gorgeous.”

He hadn't meant to say it aloud. The word had drifted out from somewhere in his heart into its softly whispered life. He sounded almost in awe, which a great part of him hated since it gave away that he wasn't the emotionless monster he painstakingly tended to think he was, but an even greater part of him was simply overwhelmed that Edward loved him. That seemingly obvious fact often alluded his undoubtedly brilliant mind, overshadowed by doubts and a nonexistent sense of self-worth. It was a hell of his own creation that he knew he could never escape but one that Ed was determined to free him from. Jonathan had to admit that it was a little bit difficult to deny his affections when the man was moaning a sympathy of curses and praise just for him as he began to slowly roll his hips in and out, reveling in those sounds. Edward really was gorgeous, and he deserved to hear it.  
Well, perhaps deserved to was a bit of a stretch, but he certainly loved to. Stretching his body over his lover’s arched torso, Jonathan kissed along Ed’s collarbone and up his neck to whisper sweetly in his ear,

“Edward you are gorgeous, especially like this. Your submissive side is such a rare one to see but I must say it is one of my favorites.”  
He had barely gotten the words out before he was pulled into a heated embrace, Edward's overactive tongue lapping at every inch of Jon’s mouth it could get at as his hands clung to the man’s thin shoulders like they were the only real thing left to cling to. 

Jonathan made a vain attempt to go slow and sweet, wanting to maintain hold of whatever was left of a romantic atmosphere, but that all came crashing down when Edward pulled his tongue out of his mouth with a wet pop to softly whine into his ear,  
“More, Jon. Faster.”

Oh Jonathan could have gone through the effort of ceasing all his movements until Ed wailed a drastic plea for him to keep going, for him to fuck him so deep into the mattress that he could never be found, but he decided to show mercy. Besides, that wouldn't be nearly as rewarding if he did it every time now would it? Jonathan's hips began rolling forward at a quicker rate, interspersed every few moments by a few merciful strokes of Edward's leaking cock. It was in these moments that Ed would cry out and arch his back ever further, legs trembling, but the second Jonathan pulled his hand away he would whine wordlessly and reach out blindly to pull his hand back where he wanted, where he needed it to be.

“Look at you.”  
Edward struggled to open his eyes at his partner's words, slightly confused expression thoroughly clouded with lust.  
“You’re needy to the point of being obnoxious yet lovely in every aspect of the word.”  
There was a moments pause as Jonathan pressed his lips briefly to the other man's forehead.  
“You truly are an enigma.”  
It wasn't the words, really, that got to Edward. It was the magnitude of tenderness he saw in eyes that were so typically only empty or full of malice. Of course, he loved being praised infinitely more so than Jonathan enjoyed praising him, but it never ceased to amaze him that he was cared about by a man as remarkable as Jon. Through a haze of sensation, as his body was vehemently rocked atop tousled sheets, Edward breathed out a quiet sentiment, a promise, a vow that he would never fail to mean with every neuron in his brain and every cell in his body.

“I love you, Jonathan.”  
A genuine smile grew on Jonathan’s face at his words, heart almost painfully swelling. It was far from the first time he had said it but it never failed to be a delight. Jonathan slowed to a stop fully inside Edward who only just began to complain before his head was being held by a cold but tender hand and his lips were met by a pleasantly familiar pair for just a moment before Jon pulled away, caressing his face and smiling that same smile down at him.

“I love you too.”  
Edward only had a moment to process this however before Jonathan’s hand was once again gripping tightly to his waist, hips pistoning forward as he pumped his fist along Ed’s length, mouth returning to his favorite spot on the ginger’s neck. Heels dug into his back as the man beneath him wailed, loud and vigorous, spine arching beautifully as ropes of cum painted his chest. With Edward essentially riding him through his orgasm it took only a few more moments before Jonathan himself came with a final quivering thrust.   
After a still moment of heavy breathing he pulled carefully out, wincing slightly as the high of sex wore off and he began to feel the stiffness in his muscles once again. He peeled off condom and tossed it haphazardly in the waste bin before flopping down next to Ed, closing his eyes and all but wheezing into his pillow. A freckled arm wrapped around his chest and Jonathan felt the man beside him wiggle up closer to him, sighing about having to do so and groaning about the soreness of his body.

“Why are you so tired, you haven’t done anything.”  
Ed yawned and nuzzled his nose into Jon’s neck.

“You wore me out dearest.”  
He smiled a tired smile and put an arm around Edward, wincing as it popped loudly on its way. A quiet snort sounded in his ear at this as he felt a tender kiss on his cheek.  
“You were amazing Jon, thank you.”

“You don't have to say that every time you know.”  
Jonathan rubbed circles into Ed’s back as he laid his head on his shoulder. When Jon felt a series of careful taps on his ribs he knew his boyfriend was thinking. It was morse code because of course it was, because Ed never spoke until he had planned exactly what he was going to say.  
“I am every surface from the highest peak-”

Oh good grief.  
“Edward, please-”

“Excuse me Jonathan I believe you have interrupted me enough for one evening.”  
Jonathan pursed his lips but decided to concede.

“That's true enough I suppose.”  
Edward purposefully cleared his throat and Jonathan rolled his eyes.

“I am every surface from the highest peak to the deepest trench, I am everything you see but you will never see all of me and everyone knows me differently. What am I?”  
The solution was not particularly difficult to deduce which only made Jon rethink his instinctual answer. Edward's riddles were typically much more thought out than that one, but to be fair the man probably wasn't in the best mindspace for coming up with them right now. Gut instinct was his best shot so that was what he went with.

“The world?”  
He felt Ed smile against his neck. Success.

“Yes. That's what you mean to me and I will always make sure you know it.”  
How sentimental. In his earlier years Jonathan would have scoffed at such a sentiment, and truthfully he had to repress the urge to mock Edward for something so cheesy. Responding genuinely to genuine love was a skill he was still working on perfecting. Inwardly he may have rolled his eyes but outwardly he curled into the soft heat his lover provided and replied with as tender a response he could offer.

“Sleep well darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm glad this is the longest thing I've ever posted. Hope you enjoyed it and such, comments and criticisms appreciated as always and good grief this thing took way too long to finish.


End file.
